


Сердечных дел мастер

by EmberNova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, исторические эпохи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Однажды в лавку к сердечных дел мастеру заходит господин. Такой яркий, воспитанный и... красивый. Покоренный голубыми глазами господина, мастер говорит себе, что должен выполнить заказ во что бы то ни стало. Но как быть, если сердце не подлежит починке...
Relationships: Господин/Мастер





	1. Пять часов - время пить чай

**Author's Note:**

> Исторические события были подвергнуты трансформации в угоду фику и не являются достоверными. Это сказка)
> 
> Написание слов "господин" и "мастер" то с заглавной, то с маленькой буквы - не является ошибкой, а игра слов
> 
> Фрагмент из комикса, послуживший конвой для этого рассказа: [https://pp.userapi.com/c836737/v836737295/5bef0/OcoB4G5SQjE.jpg]
> 
> Не нашла этого фандома на архиве. Не хотелось вписывать фд лишь из-за одной работы. Если вы знаете, как его здесь пробить или здесь появится кто-то еще с таким же фд: буду благодарна, если сообщите

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы можно читать под эту мелодию: Jean-Michel Blais - il

Утром в погожий солнечный день  
На площади мальчик меняет зверей:  
Цыпленка на утку, козу на быка,  
А девочка рядом совсем одна.  
Девчонка с корзинкой сердец на руке,  
Ей мать повелела раздать их к зиме.  
По площади мчится, пыль поднимая,  
Господин неизвестный, шевелюрой сверкая.  
Бежит он, спеша никуда не смотря.

— Простите, — послышался голос звеня, — сердец не желаете?  
Господин ошалел.  
От спешки такой-то!  
Не видел людей.  
— Нет, — он ответил угрюмо и просто, — у меня оно есть, не соответствует госту.  
— Сердечных дел мастер! — догадалась девчонка. Кивнул Господин. — К нему попасть просто...  
Улыбнувшись ярчайшей улыбкой британца,  
Господин ускакал, не тратя время напрасно.

Над дверью звякнул колокольчик. Черный пушистый кот, удобно устроившийся на пыльном шкафу, недовольно поднял морду, махнув хвостом.

— Да-да! — раздалось из глубины лавки. — Сейчас подойду. Присядьте пока, угощайтесь пирожными!

Господин прикрыл дверь, осматриваясь. Помещение было довольно маленьким и захламленным. Но как бы странно это ни звучало, оно было весьма уютным. На небольшом столике, сымпровизированном из деревянной катушки, стояли пирожные со светлым витьеватым кремом-пиками. А рядом дымящаяся чашка чая. Господин присел на стул без спинки, отложив свой цилиндр и без стеснения принимая предложение мастера попробовать лакомства. Под стуки и шорох из дальнего угла комнаты он наблюдал как в солнечном свете, льющемся через окошко в двери, по-летнему танцуют пылинки.

— А вот и я! — предстал перед посетителем хозяин сия обители. Смешной и в рабочих очках. — Чем могу служить? — Клиент встал и поклонился.

— Понимаете, у меня проблема. — он из-за жилета достал разодранную блекло-красную материю с глубокими трещинами.

От вида настолько изношенного сердца Мастер вздрогнул, но внешне казался совершенно невозмутимым. Он бережно прикрыл руками бедную изуродованную деталь, лежащую на белоснежных перчатках господина, и сочувственно заглянул тому в глаза.

— Понимаете. Я совершенно не чувствую любви, — растерянно поделился клиент. А мастер незримо задержал дыхание после короткого вздоха, завороженный скользнувшей искрой в голубых глазах.

— Я Вас понял, — после того, как секундное замешательство схлынуло, буднично отозвался мастер. — Я все починю! — улыбнувшись, сказал он и забрал изношенное сердце, пряча его поскорее в карман, чтобы не видеть такой ужас.

— Спасибо, мастер! — обрадованно воскликнул господин и поклонился, выходя за дверь.

Мастер помахал ему на прощание и, как только дверь закрылась, достал сердце.

— О боже, — произнес он, прикрыв рот ладонью. Он вернулся вглубь своей мастерской и положил расколотое сердце на рабочий стол, продолжив работу над другим заказом.

Утро на площади разлилось ярким золотистым солнцем, облизавшим каждый камушек мостовой. Народ сонно подтягивался на рынок, раскатывая и ставя свои ларьки. Мальчишка тащил упрямого осла, бабка со второго этажа встряхнула простыней и стала ругаться на мальчишку, что его скотина весь двор загадит. По небольшому зеленому островку, проросшим меж булыжников, бегало три курицы. Худощавый дед кидал им зерна. Мастер, мыча мелодию под нос, прошел мимо этой рутинной брани. Под тканью из искусственной коричневой кожи, перевешенной через руку, скрывалась корзинка с деталями и инструментами.

— Доброе утро, мастер! — послышался звонкий знакомый голос.

— Доброе, Мила, — обратился он к рыжей девчонке.

Она приходила сюда всегда самая первая и неизменно стояла со своей корзинкой сердец между шатрами.

— За чем сегодня пожаловали? — она улыбнулась.

— За некоторыми деталями. Уж очень сложный вчера заказ поступил, — он улыбнулся, неловко почесав голову. Девочка улыбнулась.

— А! Тот суетливый господин?

— Он не показался мне сует... — мастер задумался, ему показалось, что его лицо светится и вот-вот выдаст все тайны, которые маленькой девочке, в общем-то, знать не нужно. — А в прочем, неважно. Как идет торговля?

— Замечательно! — отозвалась девочка. — На днях приходила такая дама, — девочка поставила руки на бока, пытаясь изобразить тучную недовольную женщину. — И вот чудо! С сердцем она стала совершенно другая!

— Конечно, — ответил ей мастер, заприметив вдалеке нужного ему торговца и собираясь уходить, — ведь иногда достаточно щепотки доброты, чтобы скорлупа любого угрюмца начала трескаться. А в твоих сердцах доброты — хоть отбавляй!

Он погладил девочку по волосам и направился по своим делам.

В лавке было сегодня дел невпроворот. Мастер закатал рукава рубашки и закрепил их ремешком. Он стащил пыльный ковер с дверцы стеклянного буфета. С соседнего шкафа послышался чих. Мастер поднял голову и увидел морду недовольного черного кота.

— Прости, Черныш, — улыбнулся он. Сегодня надо это почистить. Угрюмый кот улегся дальше спать.

Ковер обсыхал на солнце, рядом лежали аккуратно рассортированные кучки металлолома. Комнатка мастерской стала казаться чуть более просторной. Доставая из-под стола залежавшиеся вещи, мастер обнаружил коробочку из стекла, в которой на бархатной подушке лежало погасшее небольшое сердечко.

— Ах, Черныш, — грустно вздохнул Мастер, потрепав по голове кота, который подошел к нему требовать еду. — Жаль, что тут я уже ничего не поделаю. Девочка уникальна. И во всем мире с трудом найдется человек, с таким же добрым сердцем как у нее. Ей ничего не подходит. — Он отложил коробочку в стопку мусора, который позже выволок в черном мешке.

Уборка закончилась на шкафу, с которого нехотя спрыгнул Черныш, опасаясь мохнатой штуки из перьев в руках мастера. Мастер вытер пот со лба и посмотрел на время. Часы показывали пять. Мастер очень обрадовался этому и пошел заваривать себе чай. Но только он обрадовался свободной минутке, как единожды звякнул дверной колокольчик.

— О, дорогой клиент! — вынырнул из-за угла Мастер. — Ах, это Вы! — последовало обрадованно следом, когда Мастер увидел вчерашнего Господина. Ведь немного жалко было растрачивать пять часов на принятие нового клиента. Господин поклонился. — Извините, но сердце еще не готово. Проходите, присаживайтесь за стол. Чай сейчас будет готов.

— Я знаю. Я не за сердцем пришел, — Господин улыбнулся и поднял правую руку, показывая принесенное угощение. Сердце Мастера нагрелось, как стекло в печи, и отдало сигнал щекам — паниковать и давать предупреждающий красный сигнал. Мастер расплылся в смущенной улыбке в ответ.

— Мне никогда клиенты не приносили тортов! — благодарно воскликнул мастер и ложкой отломил нежный бисквит от отрезанного куска на тарелке.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для того, кто чинит мое сердце!

— Да, чиню... — неуверенно ответил мастер, отведя взгляд и почесав затылок.

— А еще ваши пирожные были такими вкусными! И чай так понравился, я хотел как-то отблагодарить в ответ. И рад, что снова смог с Вами разделить трапезу.

Мастер, глупо улыбаясь, застыл, зажав ложку между губами. Он не мог отвести взгляд от будто лучащегося британского господина. Тот же без стеснения осматривал помещение.

— У Вас тут как-то просторнее стало, — не без удивления отметил он.

— Да, — покраснев, согласился Мастер.

— И стол. Откуда же он? В прошлый раз у нас было чаепитие за катушкой от проводов.

Оба рассмеялись, и мастер отправил еще одну ложку нежного лакомства в рот.

Когда господин откланялся, пристраивая на голове цилиндр, Мастер подошел проводить его.

— Что-то дождь собирается, — озадачено прокомментировал посетитель, протягивая руку и ловя на белые перчатки первые капли мороси.

— И правда... — расстроенный поведением погоды отозвался мастер. — Удачно добраться, — затем пожелал он от всей души.

Посетитель ушел, Мастер прикрыл за ним дверь и сполз по ней, хватаясь за сердце, которое билось слишком гулко. Черныш прошествовал к нему, скользнув хвостом по ногам туда-обратно, и мяукнул. Но Мастеру отчетливо послышалось: «Дурак.»

— Знаю, Черныш, знаю, — прижав к себе ноги, погладил он черного замурлыкавшего кота по макушке.

Дни сменялись ночами, и время ускользало вместе с ними. И вот мастер не заметил, как пролетело еще пару дней. Хмурая погода распугивала горожан, и на рынке было пустынно. Но девочка неизменно стояла там, прячась от дождя под шатрами, как маленький яркий маяк. Мастер угостил ее оставшимся куском торта.

Может, клиенты ждали хорошей погоды, ведь, пока идет дождь и вода заполняет глубокие трещины и пустоты сердца, кажется, что все обойдется. Мастер смог полностью посвятить себя работе над сердцем британского господина. Изучая каждый миллиметр неисправного материала, он будто видел истории, которые смогли разбить настолько выносливое сердце. И хоть то были лишь додумки Мастера, он впитывал их в себя и все больше тонул в гамме эмоций, подшиваемых его же руками. Проводя по ним пальцами, перечисляя каждую, он внезапно очнулся, когда очередная вмонтированная деталь в третий раз потухла и выпала из особо глубокого повреждения, больше не пригодная к использованию. Мастер поднял гладкую детальку, крутя ее в руках, провел пальцем по острому краю широкой трещины. Эта часть сердца господина настолько же уникальна, насколько уникальна доброта девочки с рынка. Мастер прикрыл рот рукой, приложив другую к собственному сердцу. Он знает это чувство. Такое было, когда сердце девочки потухло окончательно. Он надеялся, что никогда не испытает его вновь. Это чувство разочарования в самом себе.

На пятый день неожиданно вышло солнце — высушить глянцевые от дождя помосты. Даже толстый кот в кои-то веки покинул сумрачное помещение, теперь сидя на деревянной ограде перед мастерской и жмурясь на солнце. Мастер смахивал пыль с полок, когда звякнул колокольчик и в мастерской появился клиент. Мастер улыбнулся, рассматривая снова завороженный обстановкой силуэт напротив солнечного окна. Так вот кто принес хорошую погоду в город, допустил абсурдную мысль Мастер, смутившись. Клиент улыбнулся кроткой улыбкой, когда отыскал взглядом мастера. Мастер ответил ему тем же.

— Здравствуйте, — прошествовал к знакомому мастер, забирая у того дорожную сумку и принимая цилиндр.

Он сложил их на витрине окна. Господин снял свои перчатки, складывая их сверху цилиндра.

— Вы сегодня так рано, — отметил мастер, чтобы начать разговор.

— Как раз успел к утреннему чаю, — улыбнулся Господин.

Мастер кивнул, показывая, что понял, и скрылся в другой комнате ставить чайник. Посетитель по появившемуся обыкновению устроился за белым круглым столом на складном деревянном стуле. Вскоре мастер принес пышки, обсыпанные сахарной пудрой, и через некоторое время две чашки чая, пристраиваясь за столом к клиенту.

— Спасибо Вам огромное, Мастер, что взялись за выполнение такого нудного заказа. Наверное, дается тяжело. Оно выглядело не лучшим образом, — лучился британский господин. Мастер смотрел на него, чувствуя вину внутри.

— Пока еще не за что, — сказал Мастер верные вещи, — сердце не готово, и... — мастер как-то стушевался, маскируя это под паузу, пока отпивает чай. Но это не ускользнуло от внимания клиента. Он свел в беспокойстве брови.

— Что-то не так, мастер? — слышались надрывные нотки волнения в его голосе.

Мастер проглотил слюну, смотря прямо на господина. Ответ надо давать сейчас и решать, как это сделать быстро.

— Понимаете, не хватает деталей для функции любви, — он сделал паузу, проверяя реакцию клиента.

— Это что же... — немного отшатнулся клиент, видя перед собой пустоту, — я не смогу полюбить свою невесту? — он поднял взгляд на мастера, глаза опечалено блеснули.

— Невесту, — озадачился мастер.

— Невесту, — счастливо повторил клиент. — У нас скоро свадьба, а она жалуется, что я «черств, как сухарь».

Мастер посмотрел на него с отстраненным выражением лица, солнце за окном будто потухло, закатившись за проплывающую тучу. Это обеспокоило клиента еще пуще.

— Нет, что вы, — наконец улыбнулся Мастер, делая большой глоток чая. Солнце снова наполнило помещение светом. — Это лишь немного задержало процесс! Приходите завтра или через пару дней — когда удобно — все будет готово! — уверил он.

Господин воспрял духом и согласно закивал, беря из вазы еще плюшку.

— До свидания, — кивнул господин, придерживаясь за край цилиндра.

— До встречи, — проводил его мастер. 

Как только закрылась дверь, он не смог держать себя на ногах и осел. Слезы, будто потоком пройдясь через все тело, покатились по щекам. Мастер уткнул лицо в колени, и теперь часть слез впитывалась в темно-зеленую ткань. Черныш вновь появился рядом с хозяином, тыкаясь мордой в его руку. Мастер отстранился от своих коленей и повернулся к животному.

— Ты слышал, Черныш, да? У него есть невеста, — опустил он ладонь на затылок замурлыкавшего кота и потрепал пушистый черный мех.

— Мяу, — сказал угрюмый кот. Мастер прижал руку к сердцу, испускавшее яркий красный свет.

— Надеюсь, этого хватит.

Господин объявился на следующий день ближе к вечеру. Мастер встретил его с улыбкой, сообщив, что все готово. На этот раз не стал предлагать чая, видя, что клиент куда-то очень спешит. Он подвел клиента к полке, откуда достал стеклянный футляр. В нем сверкало ярким светом наливное сердце. Господин не мог отвести от него завороженный взгляд, пока Мастер аккуратно доставал его.

— Оно ваше, — улыбнулся мастер, протягивая сердце в руке. Господин поднял взгляд на Мастера, опустил на сердце, не решаясь притронутся к лучащемуся пульсирующему предмету.

— Мастер, оно прекрасно, — с трепетом сообщил он.

Мастер старался улыбаться, протягивая и смотря, как Господин забирает сердце. Тот еще недолго смотрел на него прежде, чем прислонить к себе. Вмиг дыхание Господина перехватило, пока он пытался разобраться, что чувствует. Мастер с толикой беспокойства смотрел на затаившего дыхание клиента, дыша как можно медленней.

— Мастер! — воскликнул он, прижимая крепко руки к новому сердцу. — Это невероятно! Я чувствую, как эмоции переполняют меня!

Он чувственно сжал в объятиях не ожидавшего того Мастера.

— Спасибо Вам огромное! — отстранившись, благодарно заглянул в глаза Господин. — Как жаль, что я вынужден так скоро Вас покинуть. Я отбываю в Англию. Пришлю Вам весточку, — он отпустил Мастера, разворачиваясь и хватая дорожную сумку.

Господин помахал на выходе рукой. Мастер, улыбаясь, кивнул на прощание.

Мастер обессилено опустился на табуретку. Он держался, но слезы безвольно покатились по щекам. Не только снаружи, но и внутри как будто тоже, обжигая голову и область, где недавно еще было теплое, переполненное любовью пульсирующее сердце.

Звякнул колокольчик, и в мастерскую заглянула девчонка, торгующая сердцами. Она обычно заходила к мастеру после ухода клиентов, чтобы поинтересоваться, как идут дела.

— Ах, мастер! — всплеснула она руками, увидев расстроенного мужчину на табурете, и поспешила к нему. — Почему вы плачете? — спросила она. Мастер поднял на нее взгляд.

— Да... — показал он улыбку, — не важно, — он подумал, что что-то загорелось внутри, и улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, осознав для себя кое-что. От широкой улыбки еще две крупные дорожки скатились по щекам. — Ты до сих пор не нашла подходящее сердце?

— Нет, — она с сожалением покачала головой.

— Хочешь? У меня последний остался, — из грудного кармана на внутренней стороне жилетки он достал небольшой кусочек сердца. — Может, подойдет? — Девочка удивленно на него посмотрела.

— Ах, — ее глаза засияли. Она не знала, что делать, что чувствовать. Она не могла забирать у Мастера самое последнее, но и если не возьмет, разве это не заставит его грустить еще больше? Она неуверенно протянула маленькую ручку и в сомнениях забрала кусочек. Девочка еще недолго поколебалась, но мастер смотрел на нее с доброй улыбкой и застывшими слезами в глазах. — Спасибо, мастер, — неуверенно отозвалась она. Проступила совсем незаметная слезинка и скатилась по щеке, она прижала сердце к своей груди, что тотчас же поселилось в ее доброй душе.

Мастер с восхищением смотрел, как девочка будто начинает светиться еще ярче. Неужели и правда подошло?

— Девочка моя дорогая! — вдруг послышалось с улицы, перебивая мысли Мастера.

— Простите, мама зовет. Спасибо огромное, — искренне и от всей души, а теперь и сердца, поблагодарила она. Еще раз обняла мастера и выскочила за дверь.

На площади девчонка больше не появлялась. Наверное, у нее все хорошо. Обретя сердце, она больше не была вынуждена продавать их в надежде, что когда-то попадется подходящее ей.

Мастер безразлично брел по рынку, смотря, на детали, на которые он может обменять ненужные инструменты.

Вечера его больше не радовали красивыми закатами. Вторую неделю лил дождь, и горожане благодарили Бога за то, что поселились на холме. В сумраке и сдавленности захламленной мастерской Мастера, слезы текли по его щекам не переставая. Он их даже уже не чувствовал, лишь изредка шмыгал носом. Клиенты перестали к нему приходить вовсе. Или все это вина теперь постоянно перевернутой таблички «закрыто». Но однажды в прорезь двери упало письмо.


	2. Восемь вечера - время откровений

Мастер, ослабленный удручением, подхватил лихорадку и оттого пролежал пару дней в постели. На третий, после утреннего дождя, он смог встать и подумал, что неплохо выйти на улицу — от свежего воздуха ему должно стать лучше, да и пора бы проветрить ставшую душной мастерскую. Подойдя к двери, мастер увидел в плетенной пластиковой корзине письмо. «Я пришлю весточку», — вспомнилось ему. Мастер на мгновение замер, рассматривая запечатанный кусок бумаги. Но отвел взгляд, взяв с вешалки пальто и выйдя на улицу.

— М-я-я-я-у, — зло прокричал запрыгнувший в помещение мокрый кот и побежал греться на неразожженный камин.

По возвращении мастер налил Чернышу купленного молока и развел огонь. После лакомства кот вернулся на свое место и довольно устроился на камине. Мастер смотрел на огонь и никак не мог выкинуть из головы письмо, которое мелькало в боковом зрении. Камин дарил безопасное тепло жителям мастерской, будто он был сердцем дома. Мастер встал и все-таки подошел к двери, взяв конверт из корзины. Конверт, запечатанный красной печатью, был легкого розоватого оттенка. Довольно увесистый, но при том не толстый, на ощупь немного шершавый. Мастер покрутил письмо в руках и нашел имя отправителя. Он прошел к своему рабочему столу. Придвинул настольную лампу и вскрыл ножом конверт. То начиналось жизнерадостным приветствием. 

_«Мой дорогой друг! Пишу Вам с берегов своей дождливой Англии. Я беспокоился, как бы Вы ненароком не надумали, что я о Вас забыл. Нет! Я не мог перестать думать о Вас с того дня, как мы расстались. Помнится, я рассказывал Вам, что собираюсь жениться. И вот. Наконец мы с моей очаровательной женой смогли уладить все проблемы и назначить день свадьбы! Приезжайте же на свадьбу в Лондон. Билеты и приглашения в конверте. Я положил две штуки на случай, если Вы захотите поехать с парой. В гостинице, где вы будете размещаться, все включено.»_

Мастер несколько раз пробежался по строкам письма. Каждый раз задерживаясь на строках «Я не мог перестать думать о Вас» и снова грустнея, когда читал про очаровательную жену господина. Пара капель упала на приглашение, размывая краски, он поспешил отодвинуть письмо и достал из ящика стола чистый лист: «Дорогой Господин...» но, не придумав как продолжить, он отодвинул этот лист и взял другой: «Я очень сожалею, но в связи с тем, что влюблен в Вас, я не имею права заявляться на это радостное торжество. Я приношу свои извинения, дорогой и мой горячо любимый...» — он окунул перо в чернильницу и заштриховал последние буквы, убрав и этот листок: «Извините, я знаю, что обещал Вам, но навалилось много работы и я не смогу приехать». Он вложил ответное письмо и приглашения с билетами в желтоватый конверт, запечатал и отправил по обратному адресу. 

На следующий день — мастер работал над появившимся заказом — снова пришло письмо. Он неожиданно для себя улыбнулся и, как только закончил этап починки сердца клиента, поспешил достать его и распечатал тут же.

_«Как печально, мой друг, не могу передать насколько я расстроился, узнав, как Вы загружены. А я так надеялся с Вами повидаться... вообще-то, стыдно и от части тяжело в этом признаться после отказа, я хотел сделать Вас своим шафером»._

Мастер написал в ответ письмо и, поставив точку, задумался. Он решил отправиться на рынок.

— Скоро вернусь, — потрепал он на прощание по голове кота, сидящего на камине.

Он вернулся. Достав желтый конверт из своего стола, всыпал немного конфет, приобретенных на площади. Взял перо и окунул его еще раз в чернильницу.

 _«P.S._ — добавил он в письме — _Леденцовые фруктовые конфеты по фирменному рецепту! Больше нигде в мире таких Вы не попробуете»._

Он передал письмо посыльному. Несколько дней они вели переписку. Господин рассказывал, как идут приготовления к свадьбе. К одному из писем приложил высушенный цветок — одного вида с тем, что его невеста подобрала для костюма. Мастер отвечал короткими поздравлениями и не забывал упоминать работу всякий раз, как господин спрашивал, не успеет ли мастер все же приехать к нему. Леденцы стали обязательным сопровождением письма.

Мастер отложил напильник, посмотрев на дверь. Клиентов снова не было. Как жаль, что со временем сердца человеческие черствеют и они любят все меньше. А сердца детей не подлежат починке — нет ни одной сердечной заплатки, которая будет соответствовать доброте и бескорыстности этих светлых существ.

Утром было свежо, но наконец особо угрюмые тучи пошли отдыхать на северо-запад, чтобы позже набраться сил и ударить дождем с новой мощью. Мастер прогулялся по рынку, закупился продуктами и удачно обменял велосипед без одного колеса на корзину крупных сладких яблок.

Впервые за долгое время мастер вспомнил о своем давнем хобби и отыскал среди хлама старый мольберт. С красками и кисточками, на удивление, оказалось проще. Они лежали, хоть и потрепанные, в ящике его рабочего стола. Он сходил на зеленый пригорок в конце мощеной дороги, откуда открывался живописный вид на леса внизу и парящих в небесной выси поодиночке орлов. Он сделал эскиз и набросал основные краски, как закапал мелкий дождик. Мастер собрал художественные инструменты и продолжил рисовать пейзаж у себя в мастерской. Он услышал приевшийся ему звоночек небольшого колокольчика над пластиковой корзиной. Звук заставил сладко встрепенуться, и мастер не смог сдержать улыбки, делая мазок по холсту. Он сложил палитру на подставку и туда же — краски. Вытер руки о фартук, выглядывая из-за картины. Он вскоре встал и пошел взять письмо, которое — вне всяких сомнений — было от Господина. Он достал привычный розоватый конверт с печатью из корзины и вскрыл его. Из открытого конверта внезапно потянуло ярко-мятным запахом. Удивленный мастер запустил туда руку, игнорируя письмо, и достал небольшой прямоугольный сверточек в такой же нежно-розовой бумаге, на которой знакомым почерком было написано «производство: братья Ригли». Держа конверт в одной руке и не отводя взгляд от диковинного «ароматизатора» в другой, он прошел к столу. Кончиком ножа для вскрытия писем он разорвал сверточек и достал оттуда две пластинки в блестящей металлической упаковке. Он развернул одну и, недолго думая, закинул в рот белую пластинку.

_«Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг. Завтра я наконец женюсь! Моя невеста счастлива, я — тоже. Сердце безгранично переполняют эмоции, оно будто пляшет! Накануне она сообщила, что ждет ребенка! Я невероятно рад. Я стану отцом. Невозможно, чтоб я не был самым счастливым человеком на всем белом свете. Сейчас пишу и аж руки трясутся! Так что простите меня за, возможно, некоторую не ладность почерка... Ох, дорогой Мастер! Вы не представляете, насколько я хотел бы поделиться этим счастьем с Вами._

_P.s. Мой друг, работа меня занесла на берега Америки, оттого я Вам некоторое время не писал, надеюсь, Вы не держите на меня обиды. Я прихватил оттуда сувенир для Вас. Это жвачка, пожалуйста, не глотайте, а выкиньте, как только пропадет вкус»._

Мастер мерно жевал жвачку на протяжении всего письма. Замечая приближение конца, он читал строки все медленнее. Дойдя до точки — красноречиво смазанной, почти как восклицательный знак, он отодвинул письмо и положил перед собой чистый лист бумаги. Обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Поднеся его почти к листу, он ненадолго остановился. Опустил, начиная выводить витиеватые заглавные буквы:

_«Мой дорогой Господин, я так рад за ваше счастье. Поздравляю Вас и вашу жену_

_P.S. Эти новомодные конфеты невероятно диковинные и бодрят мятным вкусом. Спасибо Вам огромное за „жвачку“ и спасибо... спасибо за все»._

Он поставил точку, запечатал письмо в желтый конверт и, несмотря на разбушевавшийся дождь, пошел искать посыльного.

Казалось, лихорадка отступила, но неокрепший организм и ненастье погоды сделали свое дело и снова свалили мастера. Он не мог встать с кровати почти неделю. Организм боролся с болезнью без медикаментозной помощи, если не считать горячего чая, который Мастер иногда пил. Стужа улицы, несмотря на протопленный дом, умудрялась залезать в щели, невидимые глазу. Брякнул колокольчик, оповестивший, что мастеру пришло письмо. Мастер встал и, изможденный, с трудом дошел до двери. В плетеной пластиковой корзинке действительно лежал конверт.

_«Мой друг, тоска меня одолела. Я умираю. Прошу. Приезжаейте в Лондон._

_Дорогой Мастер, пишу Вам в надежде, что Вы откликнитесь на мое приглашение на этот раз. Я подавлен и ничто меня не радует. Сердце болит не первый день. Вы, мой друг, будете мне спасением. Лишь когда я пишу Вам, оно снова наполняется прежней тихой радостью. Прошу, дорогой Мастер, примите мое приглашение. Я очень хочу встретиться с Вами в Лондоне»._

Лишь эти строки и ничего больше. Из конверта выпал один билет. На этот раз без дополнительного для сопровождающего. Мастер не ответил на письмо.

Погода в Лондоне была ничуть не лучше погоды в его родном маленьком городке за последние пару месяцев. Но, прибывая в культурном шоке от количества народа, не освоившемуся мастеру казалось, что тут всегда так серо из-за куда-то спешащих людей.

Прогуливаясь по набережной Темзы, которую вечером все же коснулись лучи заходящего солнца, невзирая на количество гуляющего народа, Мастер чувствовал себя одиноко. Он прозябал в своем сшитом на заказ пальто с подкладкой.

Мастер постепенно осваивался в городе и часто выходил гулять. Но он не любовался видами, а неприятная городская тоска валила его с ног. Без друзей и знакомых было тяжело. 

Квартирка его располагалась на углу набережной, откуда открывался вид на загрязненную реку. Однажды, по обыкновению прогуливаясь по набережной, мастер услыхал разговор юноши, едва ли перешагнувшего через порог двадцатилетия.

— Ах! Я так устал от своей надменности! — всплескивал он руками, что характерно для бунтующей души его лет, раскрывая свои секреты другому, схожему с ним по нраву лицеисту. — Вот бы в мире существовал такой мастер... мастер сердец. Сердечный мастер! — восхитился он, составив слова звучно. — Который бы правил больные отделы сердца, — юноша прижал к груди руку, поникнув головой.

Мастер, подслушавший их беседу, несмотря на случайность, тем не менее, замедлил шаг. И на последнем опечаленном вздохе юноши двинулся скорей подальше.

Мастер вернулся в свою комнату и будто впервые ту увидел. Увидел серые обои, редкие пыльные картины. Распахнутое окно с колышущимися легкими занавесками, практически съеденные молью, диван с неубранным постельным бельем. Кошачью миску с остатками корма, стоящую в коридоре меж гостиной — она же спальная, и кухней. Мастер быстро убрал разложенную постель, аккуратно сложив одеяло и подушки в углу, и сел на освободившийся диван, подперев голову рукой. На серый подлокотник вскочил холеный кот. Мастер поднял руку, оглаживая подставившего голову кота.

— Нет. Не уйти мне от этого бремени, — поделился с котом мастер, ставший заложником своего таланта.

Вскоре в газете где-то на пятой странице среди десятка рекламных объявлений затерялась небольшая сноска в прямоугольной рамке «СЕРДЕЧНЫХ ДЕЛ МАСТЕР» — далее адрес квартирки на набережной.

Первый его клиент заявился, когда мастер прибивал к заклеенным обоям картину в новой рамке. Без звуков вежливого стука дверь распахнулась, предъявляя озадаченному Мастеру, зажимающему в зубах гвоздь, взбалмошного юношу в форме, казавшегося смутно знакомым.

— Мастер! — с чувством высказался лицеист, вскинув голову и пыхтя — он будто все это время бежал по лестнице до третьего этажа. — Прошу Вас, милый! Избавьте от мук высокомерия, — в глазах парня читалось крайнее отчаяние. Мастер улыбнулся.

Вскоре его небольшая квартирка вместо двух-трех посетителей в день встречала за раз человек по пять. Мастер не успевал предлагать клиентам чай. Очередь росла, вскоре достигая длины в один лестничный пролет, и с каждым днем становилась только больше. Слухи разлетались быстро — немного погодя вместо объявления в газете, зажатого со всех сторон более привлекательными и интересными услугами — рекламой новых товаров и жвачки — на столбах весели красочные объявления, зазывая разбитых и отчаянных в сымпровизированную мастерскую. Мастер на вырученные деньги купил закрывшуюся лавку на углу первого этажа жилого дома. Добровольцы помогли обустроить мастерскую, и теперь та играла светлыми тонами, подобно игрушечному магазину. 

Волнения в городе становились все оживленнее, толпа к мастеру — все больше. Теперь, помимо объявлений, мальчишки, разносившие газеты, кричали во весь голос: «Лавка сердец! Лавка сердец! В городе открылась невероятная лавка сердец! Спешите, спешите! Избавьтесь от своей алчности! Долой тревоги былых обид! На углу набережной торгует сердцами лучший в мире сердечных дел мастер!»

Один английский джентльмен прогуливался по мостовой, когда услыхал слова мальчишек. Он остановился, не переставая вслушиваться в звонкие голоса резвых воришек. Ему на глаза попалось яркое объявление, висевшее на деревянной стене дома напротив. В голубых глазах джентльмена, как в зеркале кристальной лагуны, отражались слова «сердечных дел мастер». Ноги вдруг сами развернулись и понесли его по проспекту в сторону каменной набережной.

Английский джентльмен, несшийся сломя голову по проспекту, выглядел крайне невоспитанно и смешно. С его-то тростью и в придерживаемом цилиндре. Ноги привели его к небольшой лавке, где выстроилась огромная галдящая толпа. Джентльмен, не волнуясь о приличиях и упреках, пробрался через ждущий народ внутрь помещения. Там, в уютной солнечной комнате, люди рассредоточивались, рассматривая диковинные товары, а за столом-витриной сидел его мастер, с добродушной улыбкой старавшийся записать все заказы перебивающих друг друга клиентов. 

Застыв, как призрак, господин не смел отводить взгляд от увлекшегося делом мастера. И не верил, что видит его не во сне, а наяву. Мастер принял еще около десяти заказов прежде, чем оцепеневший Господин подошел медленной несгибаемой походкой к столу. Мастер, готовый принять очередной заказ, устремив взгляд точно в лист желаний, вдруг услышал возмущенные возгласы и поднял голову вверх. Их взгляды с Господином встретились. Мастер внутренне встрепенулся и приоткрыл рот, зачарованный, как и сам господин минуту назад. Не успел он ничего сказать, как брови господина вздернулись, и тот зашагал прочь сквозь возмущенную толпу. Мастер продолжил принимать заказы.

Когда поток клиентов иссяк, на улице было уже темно. Мастер устало размял шею, собираясь закрывать лавку. Он выключил свет и вышел на улицу, закрывая витражную дверь магазинчика.

— Вы вернулись... — вдруг разрезал тишину ночи чей-то тихий напряженный голос.

Мастера крепко схватили за руку. Он ничего не успел поделать прежде, чем его развернули и привалили к стенке лавки.

— Я так тосковал от любви к Вам, — склонился к груди, прижавшись головой, Господин. 

Обеспокоенный мастер прокрутил левую руку в браслете пальцев в попытке выбраться. Его дыхание от испуга было сбивчивым, но как только он разобрал в тусклом вечернем свете фонарей Господина, он отбросил всякие мысли о самозащите. Что помогло самому англичанину избежать больницы. Испуг был лишь за то, как объяснить все Господину, что его чувства — неверны. Мысль о неожиданности визита, конечно, даже не возникла в голове Мастера. От чего же ей появляться? Где-то глубоко в груди он осознавал свои истинные намерения, хоть и прикрывал их идеей своего Предназначения. А истиной было ожидание, когда Господин заметит, и интерес — что он сделает. Щеки горели от смущения из-за того, что Господин, оказывается, совсем не разменивается на любезности с теми, кто ему нравится. И этого эгоизма мастер, работавший над починкой сердца, к своему профессиональному возмущению, не заметил. А нежелание раскрывать все карты сжимало грудь вместе с неверием, что он снова увидит аквамарин ярких глаз.

— Господин, — выдохнул мастер. И это слово показалось таким неестественным. 

Но господин замер. Казалось, даже задержал дыхание. Он поднял голову, и Мастер дернулся, осознавая, что правда смотрит Господину в глаза. Положение было более чем смущающим, но казалось, воспитанный британский джентльмен этого не осознавал. Может, от отчаяния он и не отпустил мастера, не дав тому шанса объясниться нормально. Мастера пугала такая перспектива и он решил попробовать прибегнуть к мягкой тактике убеждения.

— Господин, мои руки. Мне больно, — на секунду показалось, что зрачки господина дрогнули и, на удивление Мастера, убеждение сработало.

Господин выпустил из хватки запястья мастера и виновато выдохнул, отводя взгляд. Мастер улыбнулся.

— Вы не желаете прогуляться по набережной?

Мастер неуверенно брел, чуть сторонясь Господина. Тот смотрел точно вперед. А вот Мастер, будто впервые ступив на английскую землю, завороженно наблюдал за мерцающими огнями в окнах на противоположном берегу Темзы. Молчание им было другом, но мастер чувствовал, что длиться это вечно не может. И если он не хочет попасть с Господином в неприятную ситуацию, пора высказаться. Отыскав хороший момент в паузе, он собирался начать разговор, но Господин его опередил. 

— Почему же Вы не сообщили мне, что приехали? — Мастер резко вздохнул, осекая себя. Он не видел лица британского господина, но голос того звучал по-доброму и в какой-то степени обиженно. Однако несмотря на то, что Мастер секунду назад сам готов был заговорить, на этот вопрос он пока не мог ответить. И тогда Господин продолжил: — Как? Когда? — с каждым вопросом щемящая грусть сквозила все больше.

— Три месяца, — ответил мастер реке, и его брови виновато дернулись.

— Что? — остановился и поднял голову Господин. Тогда мастер, услышав, что легкий цокот мужских туфель за ним прекратился, обернулся, — при этом полы его плаща развились от потока ветра — не забывая набросить улыбку.

— Я приехал около трех месяцев назад.

— Как же... — озадачено выдохнул Господин. Он вдруг почувствовал, что его будто обманывали.

Мастер не мог сдержать улыбки, но внутри бушевал канзасский ураган 1897 года от созерцания оскорбленного Господина. 

— Не стоит расстраиваться из-за моей глупости, — сипло подал он голос, отчего мысленно обругал себя. — Мне бы больше хотелось послушать, как Ваши дела.

Господин раскрыл рот, но так и не смог сказать слова против. Они пошли дальше по набережной, на этот раз английский джентльмен подобрался к Мастеру чуть ближе.

— С тех пор, как я покинул Ваш городок, меня ни на секунду не оставляла тоска, — нерешительно начал свой рассказ Господин. — Я день ото дня вспоминал пригревающее солнце ваших улиц, мелодичных зазывал и одну яркую девчонку, — господин бережно взял мастера за руку. Но тот, увлеченный течением голоса Господина, даже не заметил этого, разглядывая дома на противоположном берегу. — Я вспоминал потертую деревянную вывеску над вашей лавкой, летающую в лучах солнца пыль и пряную сдобу к чаю и тогда я понял, что это тоска по Вам. — Мастер услышал эти слова и, будто очнувшись, дернул головой в сторону сжавшей его руки Господина.

— Пустите, — нервно дернул он рукой.

Господин не хотел удерживать мастера насильно, но выполнить его просьбу не мог. Теперь, когда Мастер сам его обо всем спросил. Они остановились, но мастер не прекращал дергаться.

— Прошу Вас, Мастер, дослушайте, и я Вас отпущу. — Мастер обеспокоенно поднял взгляд, полный сомнений, на господина. Тот сглотнул, сведя брови, и продолжил: — Мое сердце сжималось в терзаниях, не позволяя забыть о Вас. Я писал Вам. Писал в надежде снова Вас увидеть. Ласки жены, хоть и были милыми, но эта боль утихала лишь когда я думал о Вас или перечитывал письма, присланные Вами, пусть и такие горькие от слов о Вашей занятости... — Господин ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая, стоит ли говорить дальше. А потом, стараясь предать голосу как можно большую непринужденность, закончил: — И вот. Случился выкидыш, — не сдержавшись, он нервно хохотнул и очень огорчился, что не смог сдержать эмоций. — Моя жена обвинила во всем меня и ушла. С тех пор сердце со мной перестало спорить, но тоска все же не оставила, — он закончил, выпуская руку мастера из капкана. 

Ненадолго повисла тишина, и Мастер не знал, что ему надо было делать. Он, по своей привычке, хотел бы сбежать. Но омут грустных глаз держал на цепи. Улыбка соскользнула с лица, как соскальзывает с плеча лямка сумки, и вот мастер уже отчаянно пытается что-то сказать, в немых звуках открывая и закрывая рот. Господин же смотрел на мастера и не находил в нем той прежней привлекательности, что была в первую их встречу. Лицо побледнело и будто высохло. Мастер болел. Господин чувствовал странную вину. Вину и такое острое желание обнять. Он так и сделал, как только эта мысль коснулась сознания. Мастер, так и не найдя в себе сил произнести хоть что-то, рухнул в объятия, сдаваясь своей беспомощности. Сердце Господина гулко билось, и мастер, чувствуя под щекой теплоту груди, положил на нее ладонь. Настал момент тишины на безлюдной вечерней мостовой.

Но вдруг господин встрепенулся.

— Мастер... ваше сердце, — в растерянности крепко прижал руку к груди Мастера. — Я не чувствую биения.

Мастер отодвинул от себя Господина, делая шаг назад. Он оказался опасно близко к краю облицованной камнем набережной. Его брови грустно скользнули вверх, а губы озарила печальная улыбка от осознания, что пора раскрывать карты.

— Его у меня нет, — неоднозначно сказал он. А следом дал волнующую Господина конкретику: — Мое сердце я отдал Вам.

— Зачем же? — признание шокировало Господина, и он интуитивно взялся за свое сердце, мысленно задавая вопрос, имеет ли он право называть его своим.

— Вы были так счастливы, — улыбнулся мастер, и вдруг по щекам потекли дорожки слез. — В преддверии свадьбы. Я так хотел, чтобы Вы любили, но ваше сердце... оно... Оно не подлежало ремонту. — Господин удивленно раскрыл рот — теперь его очередь теряться в недоумении. — Вы не понимаете. Эти чувства. Вы их не испытываете, — Мастер жался, натянуто сдавливая кулаки. А слезы не переставали лить из крепко зажмуренных глаз. — Сердце просто не забыло своего прежнего хозяина. Вот Вы и чувствовали нерациональную вину за то, что покинули меня.

Любой человек на месте Господина нашел бы в словах мастера основание сделать вывод, что его обманули. Но Господин лишь ненадолго растерялся, прикрыв открытый рот ладонью и чувствуя боль от наблюдения за плачущим Мастером. Он хотел потянуться к нему и взять за лицо, чтобы успокоить. Но остановился и опустил взгляд на свою грудь.

— Все это... все это чепуха, что Вы чувствуете. Не стоит... не стоит ломать Вам из-за меня жизнь, — говорил Мастер, жмурясь. Но вдруг почувствовал теплое касание к своей груди.

Он распахнул глаза, смахивая с ресниц задержавшиеся капли, и вскинул голову вверх. Но перед собой увидел уже приблизившееся лицо Господина и почувствовал, как его губы накрыли чужие нежным поцелуем. Одновременно с этим в грудь проникли горячие нити, окутывая пустой очаг, находя там свое место. Мастер перевел шокированный взгляд на левую руку господина, в которой тот на ладони пальцами сжимал половинку наливного сердца. Такого красивого, какое мастер видел лишь однажды.

— Что Вы натворили, — ломающимся голосом проскулил сокрушенный Мастер.

— Вернул то, что по праву принадлежит Вам, — вкрадчиво произнес Господин, приобретя в своем голосе уверенность впервые за этот вечер.

— Но мы теперь не сможем выжить друг без друга, — взволнованно объяснил Мастер.

— Да? — буднично усмехнулся английский господин, прикладывая руку с оставшейся половинкой яркого сердца к своей груди. — Тогда у нас не остается иного выбора, как провести вместе остаток своих дней, — вплетая нежность, закончил Господин, вовлекая Мастера в еще один поцелуй, наконец отодвигая от края.


End file.
